The New Guardian of the Shikon Jewel
by DigiChick101
Summary: It's been 20 years since Kagome has been to the demon world, let alone seen inuyasha. She has a child named Kikyo and one day Kiki (her nickname) is taken to the demon world by none other than inuyasha. they find out that she's the new guardian of the shi
1. The Meeting

A/N: Hey, I'm back people, or person because there is only one person that reviewed this story. I liked it, but maybe I should make it just a little more interesting. ::pondering:: Well, I decided to revise this story, since no one actually reads it.so people please read and review. ENJOY!  
  
P.S. Okay, just a warning, I was going to make her husband Hojo, but I really didn't know his last name, so I just made up a last name for him and by the way, Hojo is her husband.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
IN THE HUMAN WORLD.  
  
"I'm home, Mom!" My daughter said to me as she walked into our average sized house.  
  
It's been 20 years since I've been to the demon world. I haven't seen InuYasha that same amount of years. I missed InuYasha. There was one time in my life when I wished that I could see him again, but I gave up on that along time ago. I got married and had one baby girl, Kikyo. Her father, friends, and I call her Kiki. She doesn't like being called Kikyo.  
  
"Hello, Kiki. How was school?"  
  
"It was okay. What are you doing, Mom?"  
  
"I'm getting ready for your birthday party. My baby's turning 15."  
  
"Oh, Mom." She gave me that look that said "I'm not a baby anymore!" all over it.  
  
"Go upstairs and get ready."  
  
"Okay." She ran up the stairs and into her room. I heard the shower go on. Kiki is going to the same high school I went to and to me has a crush on some boy that looks a lot like Hojo.Weird huh? Oh, and if you didn't already know, Hojo's my husband! ::giggles::  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Takana!" said one of Kiki's friends.  
  
"Hi, Tanni! You're the first one here. Kiki's up in her room.  
  
"Not anymore!" I heard Kiki from down the stairs. "Hey, Tanni!"  
  
"Hey, girl!"  
  
"Mom, we're going upstairs to my room, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Come down once everyone's here." I missed the gang.Shippo, Sango, Miroku (even if Miroku is a letch). I missed them all. Especially InuYasha. I still have the Shikon Jewel with me, but I think it's already past my time for protecting it. I mean, I'm never in the demon world anymore, considering I have my own business and taking care of Kiki. Hojo's pretty much always on business trips, so he never gets to help around the house. Kiki helps, but she has all these activities at school and after school.  
  
Several Hours later all the gets were there.even the guy she had a crush on.Van.  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" asked one of Kiki's friends. I was in the kitchen washing the dishes because everyone ate cake already.  
  
"How about we do karaoke?" asked Kiki. "We'll see who has the best voice out of all of us."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kiki! We all know you're going to kick our butts!" commented Tanni.  
  
"Hey, it's worth a shot! Or you guys to chicken to sing?!" she said as she handed Tanni.  
  
"If I do sing, will you promise me that you'll do a dare for me?"  
  
"Whatever, just sing!" Kiki didn't care much about doing dares. I think mainly because she wasn't embarrassed over doing silly things, but she does get embarrassed in some occasions.  
  
Tanni began to sing "My Heart will go On". Tanni had a really good voice and it got everybody singing along with her.  
  
"GO GIRL!" Kiki yelled as she did this really high part. "What's the score?" They all waited for it to come up.It was a 93.  
  
"I can beat that." Kiki said as she took the microphone.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"How about "Pretty Boy"?" Kiki loved the song "Pretty Boy" and I think she wanted to dedicate it to Van and hoping that he would actually ask her out. The song started.  
  
"I lie awake at night." Kiki started and everybody in the room was already screaming. She kept on singing and I could see all the girls loved it as well. Van was still there with some of Kiki's guy friends. They were all watching her. I guess you can see that I was spying on them.  
  
"Let me inside, make me stay.right beside you." she said as she ended the song. Everyone went wild. She got 100, that's my baby!  
  
"And we all know who she dedicated that too!" All the girls started to laugh. Kiki blushed bright red.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"How do you know who we're talking about, Kiki?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"You did dedicate it to Van, huh?!" yelled Tanni.  
  
"NO, OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"HAHA! YES YOU DID!" yelled one of the girls still laughing.  
  
"By the way, Kiki. You have to do the dare you promised to do."  
  
"Fine, what is it?" Tanni whispered into her ear. A few seconds later Kiki was, yet again, bright red.  
  
"I'm not doing that!"  
  
"A dare's a dare, Kiki."  
  
"Fine." she got up and walked towards Van. She spoke to the guys and I heard her say she had to talk to Van for a second and right there.she kissed him on the cheek and ran. Van just stood there blushing.  
  
"OoO!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Kiki!" Van followed her outside and so did everyone. Everyone stayed inside while Van and Kiki remained outside.  
  
"Did you do that just because it was a dare?" Van asked.  
  
"Umm.I was meaning to do it for quite some time now." She said as she looked away. Everyone was so interested.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Umm.Kiki.I was wondering.would you go out with me?" Everyone was at the edge of their seats.  
  
"Y-yea!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"OF COURSE!" After that being said, Kiki and Van kissed on the lips and as they did, everyone cheered and laughed.  
  
They suddenly broke apart and started to blush.  
  
"This is a birthday to remember, huh, Kiki? Commented Tanni.  
  
AFTER THE PARTY.  
  
"So, Kiki, did you like your party, honey?" I asked as I was cleaning up.  
  
"I did! I was so fun!"  
  
"Especially at the end right?"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Wait until I tell your father that you and Van are going out."  
  
"He would say, "It should have happened sooner."."  
  
"That's true." As a big anime sweat came down my forehead. "Well, anyway, go to bed. It's already 12:50."  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Good night." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
"Good morning, Kiki. Your resent from Dad came in today." I said as I opened her bedroom door. "Kiki?" I said as I looked at her empty bed. I then noticed that her bedroom window was also open. I looked outside it and as I guessed the door to the bone-eater's well, was also open.  
  
"INUYASHA!" I yelled frantically.  
  
A/N: I hope this revised version of Back to the Feudal Times is better. I hope you guys are interested in what's going to happen next! As always read and review! I'm always open to your opinions! 


	2. You're InuYasha!

A/N: Hi, people! I love the reviews you guys gave me! I'll probably add some parts for you guys to understand the story a little more and I remember one review (I'm not sure if it's from this story or from one of my other stories) and it said "You are such a good writer." I love it when people say that, but I'm not all that good though.compared to my other friends! Well, enough talk and I'll let you read the next chapter! It's from a person NOT in the story this time, it might change as the story progresses.ENJOY  
  
P.S. Read and Review as always!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You're InuYasha?!  
  
"Kagome, is that you?!" said a cute little voice.  
  
"Huh?" Kiki said as she woke up in what looked like a forest. Kiki woke up and saw two cute eyes staring at her. "I'm not Kagome, I'm Kikyo!" Kagome's my mom's name. Thought Kiki  
  
"KIKYO?!" Shippo was stunned. Come to think of it she does look like Kikyo. Shippo thought to himself.  
  
"But please don't call me Kikyo. It sounds way too proper. You can call me Kiki." She said as she put her hand out.  
  
"You can call me Shippo." As he shook her hand.  
  
"You look so cute." Then suddenly Kiki remembered a story her mother once told her. I knew cute little fox demon named Shippo. He was so cute! Then her memory of the stories her mom said about the well that was on their property. Her mom once said that the well would bring you back to ancient Japan. She never believed these stories.until now that is.  
  
"You look so much like my friend, Kagome." he said as the picture of Kagome popped into his head.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes, that's Kagome. Do you know her?"  
  
"She's my.mother."  
  
"YOUR MOTHER?!" Yelled a very mad demon, who just jumped from a tree.  
  
"Yes, my mother! Why do you seem so shocked! DON'T I LOOK LIKE THE KAGOME YOU SPEAK OF?!"  
  
"She's right, InuYasha.she does look a lot like Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, but she still looks like Kikyo."  
  
"You must mean the priestess Kikyo, right?"  
  
"YOU KNOW HER TOO?"  
  
"No! My mom told me about her. She said that a half demon named InuYasha was in love with this priestess."  
  
Then InuYasha started to blush and turned around and folded arms.  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE INUYASHA! MY MOM SAID THAT EVERY TIME SHE TALKED ABOUT KIKYO AND HIM HE WOULD START TO BLUSH AND EITHER START YELLING OR FOLD HIS ARMS!"  
  
"I DID NOT LOVE KIKYO!"  
  
"Yes, you did InuYasha." Said a female voice that sounded like Sango.  
  
"What would you know?!"  
  
"A LOT, KAGOME TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU AND KIKYO ALONG TIME AGO!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
"Oh, here comes Miroku." Said Shippo while looking towards the sound of the voice.  
  
"Yes, Miroku?"  
  
"Well, Sango, these are for you." He then handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She said as she sniffed the flowers.  
  
"Will you please bare my child?" he said cupped his around her hands.  
  
"UGH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE CHANGED OVER THE YEARS!" She said as she got her boomerang bone and knocked him out for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Let me guess, that's Miroku the letch that when my mom first met him he asked her to bare his child?"  
  
"Yup, that's our Miroku." Said the little Shippo.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"That was a fast recovery."  
  
"Yea, it sure was."  
  
"I got some spices from the village near by, but I'm not sure how to use them to make fod." Commented Sango.  
  
"I know how to cook." Kiki took the spices and took a little pot like bowl from Sango's pouch. She started a fire with some twigs and boiled water. She then pulled out some noodles from where, you may ask, well, it's not certain where. In a few minutes, she was done. "Here you guys, eat."  
  
Everyone's mouth was watering because of the tasty smell that was in the air. They all began to eat frantically.  
  
"Hmm.where's InuYasha?" asked Kiki.  
  
"I don't know.he was there a couple of minutes ago." To their surprise InuYasha wanted to escape looking at Kiki. It reminded him too much of Kagome, his true love. So he went to a nearby lake with many trees surrounding it and sat near the lake looking at his reflection in the water.  
  
Kagome.you're married.and you have a child.that looks exactly like you, but.yet she looks like Kikyo. When I saw her in your old bedroom, I was certain it was you.but I guess I was wrong. He thought to himself. He remembered all the times Kagome cared for him and all the times they fought, but always made up some point in time. "Kagome, I miss you." He said out loud, looking at the sky, seeing the shaper of her face in the clouds.  
  
"You really do, InuYasha?!" asked a voice from behind InuYasha.  
  
"What the-"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Are you guys excited? Are you all wondering what's going to happen? Are you all in suspense? Well, I hope you guys are! I love getting reviews from you guys that say you really want me to continue really soon! Well, as usual read and review! See you guys in Chapter 3!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	3. KAGOME!

A/N: I'm back people! Hope you guys liked the story do far. Some of you guys don't like the plot, but hey I do so I'm going to continue! As usual Read and Review! ENJOY!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 3  
  
KAGOME?!  
  
"KAGOME?!"  
  
"Did you really miss me, InuYasha?!"  
  
"Umm.uh." he stuttered and he just turned around and blushed.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" She came up from behind him and hugged him tightly. She knew that when he did that, it meant that he couldn't say what was really in his heart. "I missed you too!" He then turned around and hugged her back. Tears flowed down her cheeks. They were about to kiss, but she turned and he kissed her cheek. InuYasha was shocked. They then both tuned around and didn't talk to each other for awhile  
  
"InuYasha, why haven't you come to get me in the last, oh let me see, 20 YEARS?!"  
  
"You could've just came back if you wanted too."  
  
"Well, you usually come back for me after 3 days. So I thought you were upset with me or something." InuYasha was silent.  
  
"THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TELL ME WHY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME IN 20 YEARS?!" She said as she grabbed his red kimono.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, just let go of me, Kagome." As he said that, Kagome loosened her grip. "I thought that you were upset with me too. I did come for you, but when I got there, I saw you with some boy. You looked so happy and I wanted you to stay like that so I just left you there and I wouldn't bother you ever again."  
  
"Oh, come on, InuYasha, I might have been on a date, with Hojo, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to see you again, but you could have said something. I thought you were furious with me."  
  
"How can anyone be mad at you, Kagome?" he said as he gently touched her soft face. They then suddenly shared a short, but sweet kiss. Then when they broke apart there was silence.  
  
"Wait a second, you have a daughter now, Kagome?" he said as he broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, yes I do. BY THE WAY, INUYASHA, WHERE IS KIKI?! WHY DID YOU JUST TAKE HER OUT OF HER ROOM, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!""  
  
"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!"  
  
"SO YOU JUST KIDNAPPED HER AND TOOK HER HERE?!"  
  
"YOU TOLD HER ALL ABOUT ME AND THE GANG ALREADY! SO MIGHT AS WELL BRING HER HERE ALREADY!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Well, that's true.but InuYasha, I don't think she's ready for this.what shall I call it? Umm.an experience?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well, I do want to see Kiki right now."  
  
"Get on my back, I'll take you there." She missed going on InuYasha's back like they did in the old days.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Kiki now hit that apple over there!"  
  
"The one next to the bird's nest?" Kiki asked as she pointed to the apple.  
  
"Yeah, that one." Kiki suddenly shot an arrow right into the apple and it flew right into the next tree.  
  
"Are you sure you this is the first time you did archery?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but I got to admit that I am pretty good."  
  
"PRETTY GOOD?! YOU'RE NOT JUST PRETTY GOOD, YOU'RE FANTASTIC!" commented Miroku.  
  
"I know I'm good, but you don't need to yell when I'm right next to you."  
  
"Heh-Heh, sorry."  
  
"Kiki, why are you so good at this?" said Sango.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Hmm.let's see.I have an idea. Why don't you hit those 5 apples," she said pointing to 5 apples that were on 5 different trees, "at the same time."  
  
"That's sounds challenging. Haha.I'll do it." She then took the arrows and the bow and jumped in the middle of the apple trees. She then did a back flip in the air and she spun around and shot the arrows into the apples at lightning speed. Then she landed safely on the ground. "How did I do?  
  
"Let me see." Sango went around and looked at each of the apples and saw that each apple had an arrow in center. "Wow, Kiki. You're really good at this archery thing." She said as she padded Kiki on her back.  
  
"Haha thanks."  
  
"Kiki!" said a familiar voice."  
  
"Mom, you're here? Why?"  
  
"Why are you asking?! You should know that InuYasha took you and I didn't know. Of course I worried about you! I'm you're mother that's in the job description."  
  
"Kagome?!" said Shippo, Sango, and Miroku at the same time.  
  
"You guys! I haven't seen you in awhile! No scratch that, a long while!" she then ran to them and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Kagome, it's been too long. Now you look so old." Said Shippo.  
  
Kagome looked at him with sarcasm. "Thanks, Shippo, that makes me feel so happy."  
  
"No, Kagome, you don't look like you changed a bit." Said Sango.  
  
"Thanks Sango." She then whispered, "Did Miroku do anything bad to you? Did he ask you to bare his child?"  
  
"Oh come on, Kagome! Of course he asked me!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were suddenly wide open. "What did you say? Did you say yes?"  
  
"NO! I WOULDN'T SAY YES TO A LETCH LIKE MIROKU!" The two women laughed hysterically.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." The both said still giggling.  
  
"Women."  
  
"Kagome, did you know that you're daughter knows archery?" asked Sango.  
  
"Kiki, knows archery? I didn't know that. Kiki, you've been taking lessons?"  
  
"No, I just picked up a bow and an arrow and shot it at an apple."  
  
"And you didn't know a thing how to use it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Unlike you Kagome, you couldn't hit that sparrow demon. You completely missed and that also was your first time using a bow." Commented InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"She hit 5 apples at the same time! She even did a back flip in the air."  
  
"Well, Kiki is on the dance team. You have to know how to do a back flip, but I had no idea she would be good at archery."  
  
"Mom, can I stay here?"  
  
"Stay here? Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"I want to have adventures like you did when you were 15, Mom. You said that you would never take it back for the world."  
  
"Well, that's true. I did have a lot of fun here with the gang and who knows, Kiki might be the one who's going to help InuYasha out with Naraku and stuff. Alright, you can stay."  
  
"Yes! Thanks, Mom."  
  
"I knew you were going to ask me that, so I brought you this." Kagome then pulled out her old backpack that she had when she came to the demon world.  
  
"Hehe, Mom.I think you over packed it."  
  
"She always over packs, she never changes." Whispered Sango.  
  
"I SO HEARD THAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU I PACK A LOT OF THINGS FOR IMPORTANT REASONS!"  
  
"And those reasons are?"  
  
"Umm.I'll tell you.once I know what they are. Here, Kiki, take this." She then put the backpack on Kiki's back.  
  
"Mom, next time pack this thing lightly."  
  
"Yes, sure. Next time I will." She then pulled Kiki aside. "Now, Kiki. Here's some advice. Watch out for Miroku, he's a pervert and a letch. Look out for Shippo. Keep Sango company and always help InuYasha with anything."  
  
"Okay, Mom, whatever you say."  
  
"NO I'M TOTALLY SERIOUS!"  
  
"OKAY, MOM CALM DOWN."  
  
"Is it just me or do they look like each other when they yell?" asked Sango.  
  
"It's not just you, that's for sure." Answered Shippo with Kirara (A/N: For you people who don't know Kirara is also Kilala. ^^)  
  
A/N: I didn't put a cliff hanger this time, but hope you guys are "Addicted" I like that song. Hehe.what do you think's going to happen? The next chapter is going to be "Naraku", but I think the chapter after that is going to rock!. Oh, my who do you think that is? BWA HAHAHAHAHA ::cough, cough:: (now she's choking.) Help me and please stay tuned for then next chapter to find out what's going to happen. Someone, help. ::falls to the floor:: (acting so dramatic and is actually perfectly fine). ^^  
  
-DigiChick101 


	4. Naraku

A/N: Okay, people, I had this chapter before, but I don't think I saved it. I went on recently to give you an update, but I had some problems. I'm sorry if I didn't get the chapters right or something. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ::bows:: Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I think I'll the chapter after this one is going to be good! ENJOY! Read and Review! (  
  
(Oh, and I don't think I ever cussed in my previous chapters, so for a sense of warning.There's going to be some slight cussing or bad language in this chapter. Thank you for your cooperation.)  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Naraku  
  
Kiki was asleep with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. She didn't even notice that she was sleeping on the floor, she felt like she was in her soft bed. Shippo was snuggling next to Kirara. Sango was trying hitting Miroku, because every five minutes he would get up and move over to Sango and try to sleep with her and as usual InuYasha was sleeping on top of a tree.  
  
InuYasha's ears twitched. He heard something coming from some bushes near by. He jumped from the tree and pulled out the Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard.  
  
"Uh.what's the matter, InuYasha?" asked Sango who was still drowsy.  
  
"I hear something. It's coming from those bushes."  
  
"Are you sure it's not some animal or something?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm sure, I smell a demon."  
  
"Then let's get it." Said Sango while she took out her boomerang-bone and woke up Kirara.  
  
"Yeah, let's." Miroku commented as he picked up his staff. They all started to walk toward the bushes. All except Shippo and Kiki were awake.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake up Kiki and Shippo?" asked Sango.  
  
"There's no point, it's not like this demon might actually put up a fight." Said InuYasha with confidence. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the bush and a white figure came out. The white figure seemed to be the shape of an ape. That could be only one person.Naraku.  
  
"I can see that you haven't changed a bit, InuYasha. As usual you have another woman with you. First it was Kikyo, then that wench.what was her name, I think it was Kagome, and now, this girl."  
  
"DON'T EVER TALK TRASH ABOUT KAGOME!!!" hollered InuYasha as he rushed toward Naraku while swinging the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"And as usual loosing your temper so easily over a woman."  
  
"BASTARD!!!" He swung again. InuYasha was furious. He felt on the anger in his swing, but Naraku wouldn't stay still. When Naraku dodged InuYasha's attack he ended up right next to where Kiki was sleeping.  
  
I sense a great power from this girl. Naraku thought to himself. Who is this girl?  
  
Shippo woke up with a cold sweat. When he saw Naraku in front of him he panicked. He had to protect Kiki.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" He yelled his attack, but all his attack did was give Naraku an itch at his side.  
  
"Worthless turd." (A/N: If you guys didn't know turd means retard. I've been called that by a boy, but he said he was just kidding. Hehe, the boy was my crush.() He said as he hit Shippo out of the way.  
  
"Uhh." Shippo groaned.  
  
"Shippo!" Yelled Miroku as he rushed towards him. "Shippo are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but how about Kiki?"  
  
"So this girl's name is Kiki? Hmmm.looks a lot like Kikyo and that Kagome girl." Huh? I sense a very strong power from this girl. Probably more than Kikyo had. Naraku thought to himself. "I'm going to borrow this girl for awhile InuYasha. Just sit tight and don't move I'll be back."  
  
"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Sango yelled as she through her boomerang-bone, but missed.  
  
"I have one thing to say to you, Sango, take a lesson!" he said as he spread his poison vapors. Everyone was covering their noses, especially InuYasha. Miroku ran after Naraku and was attacking with his staff.  
  
"NARAKU!" He said as he tried to slice right through Naraku, but Naraku pulled out a sword and was blocking Miroku's attack,  
  
"Stop bothering me and go back with InuYasha!" he said as he pushed Miroku down to the floor, while Naraku made a speedy get away.  
  
"Owww." He moaned.  
  
"Miroku are you alright?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Where's Kiki?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I didn't get to her."  
  
"By the way did you see her? Was she still asleep?" then a big anime sweat came down Miroku's head.  
  
"Yeah, she was still asleep." Said Miroku.  
  
"Man, Kiki sleeps like a log." (A/N: Haha.just like Kiki, I sleep like a log too! Man if there was a nuclear war going on in my sleep, I bet I would sleep right through it! I know this note was really random, but I need to take up as much room as I can, because I wanted to at least take up 3 pages.)  
  
"So you're saying Kiki is still with Naraku?"  
  
"Obviously, if she's not with me, then who else would she be?" commented Miroku.  
  
"IT WAS A SIMPLE QUESTION! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ALL MR. SMARTY PANTS ON ME, YOU KNOW?" InuYasha blew up. You guys should know InuYasha by now. He's hot but he gets mad easily.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry people that this chapter's only 2 pages, but I wanted to end it already. So I did. Anyways, hope you guys will read the next chapter called "The New Guardian of the Shikon Jewel". The same as the title! Haha! Well, it isn't really that funny, but you catch my drift right? No? Then forget I ever mentioned it. Just read chapter 5, okay? Well, see you guys soon!  
  
-DigiChick101 (Oh, yeah, when I'm going to sign my pen name it's already 3 pages.oh whatever.) 


	5. The New Guardian of the Shikon Jewel

A/N: Hey, people sorry it's been awhile. I just didn't know what was going to happen in one of my other fics. You know how that feels.having writers block. Well, I finished the 7th chapter of my PPG fic and I think it's pretty good. It's really dramatic. Anyways, this isn't PPG this is InuYasha, so let's get started shall we? And you guys know what to do, read and review! (I just love saying that now).  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
P.S. This is going to be in Kiki's POV. Just telling you guys so you won't get confused or anything.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The New Guardian of the Shikon Jewel  
  
"Ugh." I said to myself as I awoke. As my vision became clear, I looked around and saw this wasn't the place I fell asleep in. I tried to move my arms, but soon found out that I was chained to a stone wall. I was chained pretty tightly, but I could still swing my arms a little though. I also couldn't move my legs either.  
  
"You finally awaken." Said a voice in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No one of importance. Just someone who's looking for a certain something, like oh, let's say.the Shikon Jewel." The voice said as it stepped out of the darkness. It was a figure of a white ape. That could be the one and only.Naraku.  
  
"Naraku." I said evilly as he kept walking closer to me.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"My mother told me all about you and your plans in trying to steal the Shikon shards from InuYasha and the gang."  
  
"Who is your mother, girl?"  
  
"Kagome! You know the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, years ago!"  
  
"Oh, that wench that was with InuYasha all the time, is your mother?"  
  
"I just said that right?"  
  
"Tell me, Kiki. Do you have any powers, do you hold the Shikon Jewel? Because if you do, you might as well give it to me now."  
  
"No I don't have the Shikon Jewel. I'm not the guardian, my mom is and if I did have it I wouldn't give it to you!"  
  
"Don't be rude, Kiki."  
  
"IT'S KIKYO TO YOU, NARAKU!"  
  
"Kikyo? Isn't your name Kiki?"  
  
"My real name is Kikyo and what's with the 20 questions?!"  
  
"That's it! I'm tired of your comebacks!" he said as his showed his claws and took a swipe at me. I shifted a little and luckily he only cut my side. Not only blood flowed down my cut, but a jewel came flowing out. It was the Shikon Jewel. Naraku immediately saw the jewel and went to grab it, but when he was about to bend down and get it, I spit right into his face. He wiped the saliva off and aimed for my head. I pulled down on my chains has hard as I could. And he cut my chains by mistake. I then grabbed the jewel and took a really sharp rock and tried to break the cuffs off my legs. Naraku got up and aimed for my head again (I was bended and I was concentrating on trying to get the cuff of my left leg.) I moved just in time and he got my cuff and the same thing happened on my other leg.  
  
"That's it, Kikyo!" he said as he grabbed me by the neck. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow." He said as his claws made a long cut across my neck. I screamed because of all the pain. I then got really pissed and kicked him where it hurts. "Owww." he bellowed as he fell to the ground, but I knew that wasn't going to last long. I made a run for it. My clothes were covered in blood. I could run fast enough. My vision began to blur. I then didn't notice that Naraku's lair was on top of a cliff and so I fell, unconscious.  
  
I then woke up and saw I was in some kind of hut. I saw an elderly woman caring for my wounds.  
  
"Who are you, miss?" I asked  
  
"My name is Kaede. How are you Kikyo?"  
  
"I'm fine." I then thought of the stories my mom said about Lady Kaede. "LADEY KAEDE! You're the sister of the priestess Kikyo!" I said as I got up immediately. "Owww." I grunted as I fell to the mat again, because of my wounds.  
  
"You must, lie down. You are truly the daughter of Lady Kagome." she said as she smiled at me. I then smiled back and looked into my hand. I saw that I was still grasping the Shikon Jewel. "What are you looking at Lady Kikyo." I could hear from her voice that it felt awkward to her to call me by Kikyo considering her sister,  
  
"Call me, Kiki,"  
  
"Then Kiki what are you looking at."  
  
"The Shikon Jewel."  
  
"THE WHAT?!" se said as she rushed over to see what I was holding. She had a shocked look on her face. The jewel was still covered in blood, considering I fell asleep with it in my had that was covered in blood. Lady Kaede then went out of the hut and I heard the mumbling of a voice. Then a bunch of other voices spoke. Then I heard a big "THE WHAT?!!!" come from the voices. Then suddenly Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha come into the hut where I was.  
  
"Uh.you guys.what are you doing?"  
  
"Do you really have the Shikon Jewel?" asked Sango looking curiously at me.  
  
"Yes, it's right here." I said as I let them look at it from my hand, which was still covered in blood.  
  
"THE SHIKON JEWEL!" They all said it all at once.  
  
"I never saw the Shikon Jewel.together like that." Commented Miroku.  
  
"Me too." said Sango.  
  
"Me three." Answered Shippo. Well, of course InuYasha saw the Shikon Jewel in one piece before, but it was many years ago.  
  
"Where did you find this, Kiki?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"I didn't find it. It came out of my cut." I said as I pointed to my side which was bandaged up.  
  
"Your side?"  
  
"Yeah, my side."  
  
"Is it just me, or am I having daja-vu?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango.  
  
"This is how we discovered that Kagome was the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel emerged from a cut from her side."  
  
"And that is the same side the jewel emerged from." Commented Lady Kaede.  
  
"So.does this mean that.Kiki's the." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said at the same time.  
  
"New Guardian of the Shikon Jewel." Said InuYasha as he looked at me.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Well, I think it was kina obvious who the new guardian was going to be, right? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't know the title, but I know what the plot's going to be, but I don't want to say yet! So just read the next chapter! And read and review! (  
  
-DigiChick101 


End file.
